


Happy Birthday, Jer Bear

by Whiskeysoakedwords



Category: Jeremy Renner - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Play, Chair Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskeysoakedwords/pseuds/Whiskeysoakedwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy finds himself alone on his birthday wishing his girlfriend Lucy wasn't stuck out of town working, when a surprise package shows up on his doorstep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Jer Bear

Jeremy tossed his keys onto the kitchen counter and grabbed a beer from the fridge. He had just returned home from his birthday dinner with his family as much fun as he had he was still missing his woman and wished she was there with him instead of being stuck working. Just as he brought the bottle to his lips his phone began to ring inside his pocket. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, smiling when he saw Lucy's smiling face on the screen. 

"Hey mama, didn't think I'd be hearing from you today." 

"It's your birthday what kind of a girlfriend would I be if I didn't call my man on his birthday. I already feel bad enough I can't be there to feed you birthday cake in bed." Lucy giggled. 

"I'd rather eat you covered in cake for my birthday." 

"Mmm I think we can make that happen when I get home. Been missing that delicious tongue of yours." Lucy purred. 

"He misses you too and so does someone else." He said adjusting himself, already feeling the effect just her voice was having on him. 

"I miss him too. I have a special something planned for him when I get home." 

Jeremy could hear Lucy licking her lips through the phone. Not even two minutes into their call and he already needed a cold shower. "Fuck I miss you." Jeremy sighed.

"I know baby I miss you so much. I hate that our schedules keep conflicting. But at least I'll be home in a couple days and we can spend a week in bed before I have to go back to work." 

"I'm not letting you out of my sight or my bed." 

"Promise naughty boy?" 

"I'll tie you to the bed if I have to." 

"I can't wait. Oh did you get the present I sent you, it should have arrived today." 

"What present? I haven't gotten anything from you today, but let me double check." Jeremy headed into his office and looked through the pile of mail and scripts sitting on his desk but nothing from Lucy. "Sorry babe, I'm not seeing it."

"Damn it hold on." 

Lucy went quiet for a moment. Jeremy could hear rustling in the background and Lucy cursing to send FedEx to the fiery pits of hell if they didn't deliver her package on time.

"Okay sorry. Well FedEx shows the package was delivered, have you check by the front door? Maybe they dropped it off after you left for your birthday dinner at your mom's. I'd really hate it if someone else got the book of sexy pictures I had taken just for you." 

"I will hunt the fuckers down no one sees my woman naked but me." Jeremy headed out to the front door. He unlocked the dead bolt and slowly opened the door, his eyes widening in surprise when he saw Lucy standing at his door step. 

"Surprise." Lucy smiled from ear to ear, squealing as Jeremy scooped her up into his arms. Their lips crashing together in a deep kiss. When they finally came up for air Jeremy set Lucy back on her feet still feeling in shock that she was actually standing in his house. 

"What are you doing here? I thought you were stuck working until Friday."

"I cracked the whip on my staff and finished up this morning and I caught the last red eye back. I couldn't miss your birthday." She grinned, kissing him again. 

"This is the best surprise. I can't believe you're here." His smile lighting up his whole face.

"I have a few more surprises. Starting with this." Lucy wiggled out of Jeremy's arms and stepped back outside grabbing a large white cake box sitting on top of her suitcase and handed it to Jeremy. "This is present number two. Take it to the kitchen while I get your next surprise." She softly smiled then turned and grabbed her suitcase, wheeling it inside. 

Once Jeremy disappeared into the kitchen Lucy slipped off her jacket and her heels then opened her suitcase grabbing the wrapped present sitting on top of her clothes. She zipped it back up then headed into the kitchen, where she found Jeremy standing in front of the counter staring inside the cake box with a big goofy grin on his face. 

"A 49ers cake, Lucy this great but how on earth did you get a cake like this on such short notice?" Jeremy pulled the small red and gold cake out of the box, the words "Happy Birthday Jeremy" and "Go Niners" piped on the top. 

"As soon as I got my plane ticket I made a call to the pastry shop we've used for team cakes before and they love me so they were happy to make it for me." She set the present down on the counter then slid her arm around his waist, giving his shoulder a kiss. "It's a chocolate cake filled with a chocolate chip cookie dough cream cheese filling." 

"Screw having sex with you tonight, I'm making love to this cake." He chuckled. 

Lucy playfully smacked his ass calling him a smartass before walking over to one of the cabinets to grab a couple plates and some forks from the drawer. She softly smiled as a pair of arms snaked around her waist and a pair of warm lips left feather lite kisses down her neck. "Mmmm well hello there." 

"Hi" Jeremy whispered. His tongue gliding up Lucy's neck. 

"Whatcha doing there naughty boy?" 

"Just a little research. Seeing how you taste now compared to what you're going to taste like covered in cake." 

"If it's in the names of research then by all means please continue." 

Lucy softly hummed as Jeremy's hands moved from her waist down to her hips, gripping her blouse and pulling it free from her skirt. Lucy rubbed her ass against him feeling Jeremy already getting hard. She reached a hand behind her, her fingers playing in Jeremy's hair while he continued to kiss and suck on the spot between her neck and shoulder that always drove her wild. Jeremy slowly unbuttoned the tiny buttons on Lucy's blouse, letting it fall open. His fingers danced along her bare skin before gliding up to her full creamy breasts, fingers slipping under the thin light blue lace of her bra and lightly strumming along her nipple working it to a hard little peak. They had only been together a few months but Jeremy already knew her body better than anyone. Just one touch and he'd have her melting in his hands.

"Jeremy" Lucy softly murmured, her body craving his touch.

Jeremy's free hand reached between them working the zipper down on Lucy's skirt. Letting it fall to her feet as his hand slid around to her front, his fingers teasing her through the lace of her panties "you're so deliciously wet." His voice was dark and lustful, sending a shiver down Lucy's spine. He pressed her against the counter, her body now completely enveloped in his strong muscular frame. Jeremy's hand slips inside Lucy's panties, his fingers dipping between her wet folds working them in slow teasing circles along her clit, while his other hand continued to roll and pinch her nipple between his nimble fingers. 

Lucy rested her hands on the cool tile counter, her body writhing against Jeremy. The bulge in his jeans growing almost painfully hard as Lucy's ass continued to rub against it. Jeremy pushed two of his long knobby digits inside her warm wet center, the metal of his ring sending a cool shudder through her body. 

"I thought it was my job to spoil you today not the other way around." Lucy softly moaned, biting her lip as Jeremy slowly pumped his fingers in and out of her. 

"This is a gift to me I love watching you come undone." Jeremy slipped his fingers from Lucy, bring them up to her mouth and running them along her lips. Lucy parted her lips running her tongue over his fingers before sucking them into her mouth sucking and licking them clean. Jeremy's mouth drops open as the sensation from her mouth radiated down to his aching cock. "You gonna do that to my cock later?" 

Lucy looked back at Jeremy with a wicked glint in her eye as she nodded yes. "That's my naughty girl. Take off the rest of your clothes, I'm ready for my cake now." He stands back and watches Lucy slip off her blouse, his eyes racking over her beautiful curves. He loved that she wasn't like the Hollywood women he was use to, they were all rail thin and ate like birds. But not Lucy she was curvy with a plump perky ass you could set a drink on and a pair of full gorgeous tits he wished he could live between. She was confident in her skin and to him that was the sexiest thing. 

He sucked his lower lip between his teeth as she took off her bra, her beautiful breasts bouncing free from their restraints and it took everything he had not to take her then. Lucy turned her back towards Jeremy, slipping her fingers under the band of her panties and slowly slid them down her legs, bending over and giving Jeremy a good view of her ass as she slipped them off. She looked back at Jeremy seeing his eyes turning dark with desire, making her even more wet. She loved the way Jeremy looked at her, even on the first day they met when she felt his eyes on her it made her feel so sexy and wanted, she hadn't felt that in a very long time. 

Lucy let out a loud yelp when Jeremy's hand slammed down on her ass. She shot back up and straight into Jeremy's arms. he softly rubbed his hand along the red hand print he left on her ass. "Now let's see how good this cake tastes." He flashes her a sexy wink before picking up one of the forks and scooping up a bit of the cake. He took his bite, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as the chocolate sponge practically melted in his mouth. "God damn, that's good cake." He grinned. Taking another bite before feeding some to Lucy. 

"You're right that is damn good." She said licking a little the cream filling off her lips. 

"I bet it's going to taste even better off you." A devilish grin slid across Jeremy's lips as he scooped up a little of the filling on his finger. He moved Lucy's ponytail to her other shoulder then drew a line filling down her neck. He dipped his head down and slowly licked up the creamy concoction off Lucy's warm skin. "Mmmm even better." His hands slid down the back of her thighs lifting her up onto the counter. He kissed her deeply before grabbing a hand full of cake and smoothed it over her breasts. 

Lucy happily grinned, leaning back she rested her hands on the counter giving Jeremy full access to his favorite place on her body. His warm tongue sent a soft moan from Lucy's lips as he lapped up the cake. Working from breast to breast leaving a bit of cake on her nipples for last. Finally satisfied with his handy work he flicked his tongue over Lucy's nipple "so good." He groaned before sucking her little bud into his hot mouth sucking and licking her clean. 

Jeremy's hands slid up Lucy's inner thighs, spreading her legs wider. His sexy grin growing bigger when he saw how glistening wet her lips were. He grabbed a little more of the cake and dropped to his knees. He ran a line down her each of her thighs then slowly licked it up. His tongue dancing along her skin causing a shudder of pleasure through Lucy. She ran her hand through his spiky hair as he slowly made his way to where she really wanted him. Jeremy rubbed a dollop of the cream filling over Lucy's clit and down her slit, licking his lips before running his tongue up and down her slit lapping up the delicious mixture of filling and her sweet juices, his soft moans vibrating through her pussy.

"Jeremy... Oh god that feels so good." Lucy cried out as he sucked her aching bud into his mouth, sucking and gently nipping at her tender bud just the way she liked. Her head dropped back when Jeremy pushed two fingers inside her, working them in and out in rhythm with his mouth. "Fuck yes. Make me come baby." 

Jeremy curled his fingers up hitting her in her oh so sweet spot, pumping his fingers faster and harder working her to the brink. Lucy's hips bucked and writhed against Jeremy's mouth, her moans filling the room and Jeremy's ears making him work even harder to make her come. He changes his rhythm working his fingers up and down. He gently bites Lucy's clit sending her screaming over the edge. But he is relentless his head shakes back and forth his mouth sucking harder, tongue flicking over her throbbing bud, devouring her like she's his last meal. He pushes a third finger inside her, pumping and twisting them inside her, making her come over and over again. He finally slows his pace letting her ride out her orgasm, the waves of pleasure washing over her. He licks her clean before standing up kissing her softly, bringing her back to reality. 

Eager to bury his cock deep inside Lucy's warm wet center, Jeremy's hands fumble with trying to get his belt open, but before he could get it undone Lucy stops his hands "not yet baby. I have one more surprise planned for you." 

Jeremy pressed his forehead against hers letting out a haggard sigh, his cock aching to be inside her. It had been three weeks since the last time they made love and Jeremy was craving her like a desperate addict. "Come on Luc I need you. Can't we just fuck now and then you can give me my surprise." He nestled his face in the crook of her neck, softly kissing her sweet spot hoping it would get her to change her mind. 

"I want you so bad right now too but I promise this surprise will be worth the wait. I'm gonna take such good care of you." Lucy gently stroked Jeremy's back trying to fight the urge to fuck him senseless on the kitchen floor. She had been planning this surprise for weeks, even taking everything with her on her trip so she would have it in case she was able to make it back in time for Jeremy's birthday. So she didn't want to spoil it now. She pushed Jeremy away then hopped off the counter. She started to walk away but Jeremy stopped her, pulling her back against him letting her feel how hard she was making him. 

"Do you feel that? That's what you do to me. Screw the surprise I want you now." His voice was rough and dripping with need. Lucy swallowed hard trying to focus on the task at hand she want to give him what he wanted but only on her terms. 

She wiggled out of his grasp and grabbed the present she left on the counter and handed it to Jeremy. "Here open this and splash yourself with some cold water to help calm you down." She pressed her naked body against his and whispered in his ear "now do as your told naughty boy and when I get back you can fuck the life out of me." Her voice was sweet and sultry and only made him want her more. She gently nipped his earlobe before she sauntered out of the kitchen.

It took everything thing Jeremy had not to race after Lucy and give her a surprise of his own. Lucy was always one for surprises. He'll never forget the time they were driving to Modesto to introduce Lucy to his family, when she proceeded to give him the best road head he's ever had. So he knew this was going to be well worth the wait. He set the box down on the counter and pulled open the big yellow bow. He pulled off the lid and lifted back the tissue paper, revealing a black leather bound book with the words "For my naughty boy's eyes only." Inscribed in silver lettering on the front cover. 

He opened the front cover finding a note from Lucy written inside "a little something to help you on those lonely nights on location." Jeremy grinned as he turned the page revealing a picture of Lucy sitting on a bed wearing a large bunch of peal and diamond necklaces that barley covered her breasts and a light blue thong. Her long dark chocolate locks cascading down her back and a sexy smirk was painted across her lips. Jeremy couldn't believe what he was seeing, when she said she sent him a book of sexy pictures he thought she was just saying that to get him to get him to go check the front door for his present. But here it was in front of him filled with page after page of sexy jaw dropping photographs of his Lucy and all that kept running through his mind was all the dirty things he want to do to her. 

Jeremy slammed the book shut and said fuck it to waiting for Lucy any longer he needed her and he needed her now. He was just about to turn and head back to his bedroom when a gold rope dropped around his chest and arms and tightened around him holding him in his place. "What the hell?" He tried wiggling loose but the rope was too tight around him. 

"Told you back at the ranch steer roping was my speciality." Lucy giggled, watching Jeremy squirm. 

"I could have sworn it was bull riding." Jeremy chuckled.

"When it comes to bull riding you're the only wild bull I like to ride." Lucy slowly walked closer to Jeremy keeping the rope nice and tight around him so he couldn't move to see her. 

"So are you going to explain the rope? Although it is pretty kinky." Jeremy chuckled. 

"Well I didn't want to pouncing on me the moment you saw me in your last surprise." She grinned as she walked around to face Jeremy. 

Jeremy's face lit up like a little kid at Christmas when he finally saw her. He eyed her up and down drinking her all in as she stood before him dressed in a sexier version of a Wonder Woman costume, her long dark hair now cascading down in soft curls and perfectly framing her breasts, that were barely contained in the skimpy red and gold corset. Her legs looking miles long in her blue and white starred shorts and her red leather boots. "God damn you look so fucking hot, mama." 

"I remembered you saying that you had a crush on Wonder Woman when you were a kid. So I thought I would surprise you." She giggled.

"I am definitely surprised and I can see why you wanted me all tied up. And once you free me from this rope ain't nothing going to stop me from having you." He growled. 

Lucy step closer to Jeremy, sliding a finger under his chin and whispered against his lips "Then follow me naughty boy and you'll get your wish." She turned and started walking back to Jeremy's bedroom leading him through the house by the rope. Jeremy couldn't keep his eyes off her the way her hips swayed confidentiality almost hypnotizing him. He breathed a sigh of relief when they arrived at his bedroom, his body aching for Lucy. "Before I let you go I have one more thing to show you. Remember that one night..." 

While Lucy was talking she accidentally let the rope slack a bit and Jeremy took his opportunity to wiggle free and scooped Lucy up into his arms. But Lucy retaliated and pushed him back into the chair by the window and pressed her foot to his chest to hold him in place. "Tisk tisk so impatient. That's going to cost you naughty boy. I was going to save these for later but it looks like I need them now." She reached inside her boot pulling out a pair of silver handcuffs dangling them in front of Jeremy. 

"Do you really think you stand a chance at getting me in those?" He said with a cocky grin. "You forget I can have you on your back and those cuffs before you could even think about making a run for it."

Lucy leaned in closer pushing her red boot cladded foot harder into his chest. "You seem to be forgetting that I grew up with six older brothers and I could have you back in this chair and in these cuffs before you could get one of your hands on me. So be a good boy and put your hands behind the chair." She ran her finger down his nose giving it a little tap. 

Jeremy did as he was told and put his hands behind the chair and couldn't help but love this dominating side of Lucy. Lucy released her foot and started walking around the chair, slapping Jeremy's hand away when he made one last grab for her ass. She grabbed his wrist and slapped on one of the cuffs then looped the other cuff through the spindles of the chair and cuffed his other. 

"So Wonder Woman how are you going to punish me?" He said wiggling his eyebrows at her. 

Lucy flashed him a wicked little grin when an idea popped into her mind. She walked over to the bed and reached under one of the pillows for the other gift she had purchased special for the night. A glimmer of sliver that came from Lucy's hand caught Jeremy's eye and peaked his interest. He watched her curiously as she walked back and wondered what wicked thing she had in store for him.

"I bought this special for tonight." She held up a long slender silver butt plug with a red jewel on the bottom end of it. She straddled his lap and slowly sank down so she was eye level with him. "I had planned for us to have a little fun with this tonight. But someone had to be a very bad boy." She leaned in pressing her breasts against his chest, she grinned when she heard his breath hitch. "I was so looking forward to you using this on me just like we had talked about." She softly kissed down Jeremy's neck "so it looks like I'm just going to have to use this all by my little lonesome." She pouted running the vibrator down between her breasts. She was loving the effect she was having on Jeremy as his eyes followed the toy.

Jeremy strained against the cuffs his breath heavy and desperate "come on baby I think this is punish enough. Let me go and we can have with your new toy." 

"You should have thought about that before you broke the rules naughty boy." She slyly grinned sliding off his lap. She adjusted Jeremy's chair giving him a better view of the bed then turned and set her new toy on the bed. She took a deep breath and couldn't believe she was really going to do this. She hadn't done anything like this for anyone since her ex but she trusted Jeremy and knew she was safe with him. 

Lucy slowly slid off her star spangled shorts, leaving on her knee high red leather boots and her red and gold corset. She sat on the bed resting her foot on the edge. She licked her fingers then started slowly running her fingers along her wet folds, keeping her eyes locked on Jeremy and imaging it was his hand. This wasn't how this night was suppose to go but damn if it wasn't so much more fun. 

"I didn't know Wonder Woman was such a dirty girl." Jeremy shifted around in his chair, his cock painfully hard in his pants. 

"You seem to bring that out in me. I wish this was your hand, your fingers always feels so good on me." She said with a sultry purr as she slowly worked her fingers up and down her slit. 

"Untie me and it can be my hand." His voice was ragged and desperate.

A wicked glint sparked in Lucy's eyes she was loving watching Jeremy squirm in his chair and she knew the moment she released him she was going to get the fucking of her life. She pushed two fingers inside her working them in and out. Her head dropped back, moaning Jeremy's name as she curled her fingers inside her. 

"Fuck Luc... You're killing me." 

Lucy slipped her fingers from her then climbed off the bed and slowly walked over to Jeremy. Jeremy looked up at her desperately hoping she was finally going to untie him. But Lucy had other plans, she brought her hand up to his lips and pushed her wet fingers inside his mouth "now suck" she demanded. Lucy pulled her lower lip between her teeth as Jeremy sucked and licked her fingers. He kept his eyes locked on hers letting her see the desire that was burning in them. Lucy tasted so good and she look so incredibly sexy, Jeremy didn't know how much more of her torture he could take before he just exploded.

Lucy pulled her fingers from Jeremy's mouth and leaned over kissing him hungrily, her tongue exploring his mouth. The chair began to creek as Jeremy strained even harder against his restraints, she was so close to him the smell of her desire filling his senses. He just wanted to reach out and grab her, pull her into his lap feel her naked body pressed against him and hear her beautiful moan as he made love to. "Are you going to untie me now?" He whispered. 

Lucy leaned into his ear and whispered "not yet baby." She sauntered back over to the bed grinning to herself when she heard Jeremy's growls. She climbed up on the bed staying on all fours with her ass facing Jeremy. She reached her hand down and started circled her clit again then ran her fingers up and down her slit, her soft moans filling the air. 

Jeremy wiggled harder in the chair the metal cuffs rubbing roughly along his wrists, his hands desperate to get to her. "Please let me out of these fucking cuffs. I need to fuck you now." 

His begging was only getting Lucy hotter and her want to keep torching him growing with ever desperate plea. She reached over grabbing her toy. She switched it on and spotted Jeremy's eye spring open wider when he heard the low hum. She brought the vibrator up to her lips, taking it in her mouth working it in and out getting nice and wet. She moved it down between her legs, rubbing it along her dripping wet slit the vibrations tickling her clit in the most delicious way. 

Jeremy's mouth dropped open as he watched her slowly push the plug inside her ass. Her moans making his cock twitch with excitement. "Fuck that's hot." He was practically panting like a dog in heat. 

Once the plug was in place Lucy's fingers went back rubbing her clit in rough fast circles, her eyes closing as the sensation of the vibrations started taking her over. Her mind began to imagine her hand was Jeremy's, his long thick fingers pushing inside her with his thumb strumming along her throbbing clit. She was so lost in her thoughts she blocked out Jeremy's desperate pleas but she was quickly brought back to reality when she heard a loud crash and the faint sound of a zipped behind her. The next thing she knew Jeremy was behind her thrusting his throbbing cock deep inside her. 

They both cried out as she stretched around him. Lucy felt so good and it had been so long since the last time they made love and with all her teasing throughout the night he knew he wasn't going to last very long. "You feel so fucking good." He moaned as he began thrusting slowly at first letting her adjust him. He reached a hand up and worked open the zipper on her corset, letting it fall to the bed. He leaned over her running his tongue up along her spine. His hand groping at her breasts, rolling her nipple between his fingers. 

Lucy thought the plug and her fingers felt good but fuck Jeremy's thick cock felt mind blowingly good. She gripped the sheets as Jeremy increased his pace thrusting harder and faster just the way he knew she liked it. He ran a hand along her ass before his fingers trailed over to her plug and he slowly started twisting it and working it in and out, forcing the most animalistic sounds out of Lucy he has ever heard a woman make. 

Jeremy could feel Lucy getting close, her pussy throbbing around his cock. He grabbed her wrists bring them behind her back and pressing her against the bed. Lucy purred loving when Jeremy got a little rough. Jeremy held her wrists tight in his strong hands as he pounded hard into her. His thrusts moving the plug inside her sending a wave of pleasure washing over Lucy. 

"Oh fuck yes" Lucy squealed in delight. Her body writhing under Jeremy. Jeremy reached up gathering Lucy's hair in his hand and pulled her head back. A big Cheshire Cat grin stretched across Lucy's face, her naughty boy was giving her all her favorites. 

The bed was creaking and rattling as Jeremy gave Lucy the pounding of her life. It wasn't long before he had her screaming and coming hard, her pussy throbbing around him bringing Jeremy over the edge with her, coming with a roar. 

Jeremy collapsed onto the bed next to Lucy panting and breathing hard. He softly rubbing her back coaxing her down from her high. Lucy turned to Jeremy examining the broken cuff around his wrist "wow they should have hired you to play Hulk instead." She teased.

"Desperate times called for desperate measures. I couldn't take it anymore I needed my woman." He leaned in softly kissing her. 

"Well next time I'll have to invest in some policemen grade cuffs." She teased kissing him again. 

"Oh no next time you're getting cuffed and teased to the brink of insanity." Jeremy pulled her into his arms deepening their kiss.

"Promise." Lucy purred.

"I'm loving this new side of you."

Lucy smiled shyly it had been years since she let her self go like tonight. Not having trusted anyone enough to let them see this side of her, that was until she met Jeremy. He made her feel so safe and loved she knew she could trust him with this. "It's not so new. I made the mistake once of letting someone in too soon and it backfired on me. So now I wait until I really trust the person I'm with. I feel so safe with you and after our talk before I left for Dallas I knew I was ready to let you have all of me." 

Jeremy brushed the hair out of her face and softly stroked her cheek "It means so much to me and I feel so honored that you trust me enough to show me this side of you. You have made me so incredibly happy Lucy. I love you."

"I love you too and happy birthday, Jeremy." Lucy cupped his face in her hands, softly kissing him. 

"Thank you for all of this. This has been the best birthday I've had in a very long time." 

"You are very welcome." Lucy smiled happily, then realized she still had her plug in "I should probably take this out now." She said pointing to her plug.

"Oh no you don't. There are still two and a half hours left of my birthday that means there is still more fun to be had with this thing." Jeremy chuckled "and I have to say Wonder Woman looks pretty fucking sexy in nothing but red boots and her golden cuffs." His hands gliding up and down her curves, kissing her softly. 

"If you like this just wait until you see me in my old Niners cheerleading uniform." Lucy winked. 

"Fuck woman, are you trying to kill me?"


End file.
